Jamie And Lauren
by SaySaySay5678
Summary: The story of a young boy and girl who's love must overcome strange obstacles Jamie our black haired green eyed boy,and Lauren known as Laur. our black haired blue eyed girl
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"why live!?" Jamie shouted tears coming out of his dark green eyes. "Jamie don't!" Lauren grabbed his arm, and tried to pull him away from the cliff. "No! what's the point huh? In my life anyway." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "what about me?!" His eyes widened as she spoke. "Do I mean nothing to you? I followed you here after seeing the note. If you love me like you said you did you won't do this to me. I need you. Your my boyfriend, my best friend, my world. " His eyes bellowed over. She pulled him in and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Lauren! It's just when they said those things it cut so deep, and mom and dad…. " "Stop!" they both turned around to see Jamie's father holding a gun at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie put himself in front of me. "That's right I followed you guys here." He said through a sickening smile. "Lauren when I tell you to run. Run. He's on drugs he's crazy now." Jamie whispered to me. "And what about you?!" Lauren asked. He smiled "worry about you." "But!" "shut up!" Jamie's father screamed. "I just want your paycheck from the week" he said with a sick laugh. Jamie thru him $100. "Only 17 and you've made more than I ever have. I'm proud son. You've done work since what? 13?" "Yeah" he said. "bye." He said with a laugh. "Mom is on drugs too now, she used to work a ok job remember? We owned a house. My mom supported dad until she started a year ago." He looked at her and kissed her. "It'll be okay, soon I'll move out" he sighed. "Jamie let's get out of here." Lauren took her car and he took his motorcycle to my house. I looked at all the bracelets I was wearing, the most important one given to me by Jamie when we were 14. A year later we started dating. They arrived at my house, it was large, with white bricks, a nice place. Sundays were usually peaceful. Lauren's mom and dad were doting and liked Jamie. They were pretty much the only scene kids in town, but theyhad known each other since we were 5.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie came up behind Lauren and hugged her. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Lauren said going in, Jamie's arm around her. "Hello! Hey!" she heard her parents say and come to the hall to greet them. "Jamie are you staying tonight?" Our parents knew Jamie's and were friends with their mom before she got on drugs, so they knew his situation, how Jamie often had black eyes, his mom feared his dad, and her parents informed her that they even saw his dad hit his mom while they visited her once and how she said she didn't want help, thus they knew his situation though he never talked about it except to me. His mom often said he needed help. It was nice of my parents to trust us even though they knew we were dating. "no" "but you haven't stayed in what? A month now? Please?" ummmm I'll need to go get some clothes from the house." He said sighing. "no need. You left some here the last time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They went into Lauren's room and sat on the bed. "Lauren I'm sorry for being such a burden to you and your family. When I was little I stayed here like 3 days a week." He said. " don't be ridiculous your not. We love you. My parents said you could move in." she said. "no, you guys are knid, but no. I'm sorry for hurting you too. You really deserve better, even Friday when Ryder almost hit me you blocked him. You almost got hurt." He said staring down at her black carpet. "Why does he hate you?" Lauren asked curiously. "His parents told him about mine." He said still staring down. "You can't do better than the best ya' know." She said staring at him. He got down on the floor and put his head in her lap. She stroked his hair for a couple of minutes, until he stood up. "Milady?" he said holding his hand out for her. Lauren smiled "yes my dear?" she said taking his hand. " You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said with a smile. Lauren blushed and said "you're amazing." He hugged her tightly. "I love you Laur he whispered. "I love you too." She whispered back. "dinners ready!" Lauren's mom called.


End file.
